In the Elevator
by amtrak12
Summary: The elevator is finally fixed! And Penny has plans for how to celebrate. Warnings: Smut


**In the Elevator**

AN: Well, I clearly need to update my profile page now. 0_o First foray into writing smut! So, yeah....... :/

This is completely Michelle's fault over at fanforum. She wrote a Leonard/Penny food fight which led into a shower fic sequel which put LP smut in all of our heads. :P Hence, elevator smut.

* * *

"Man, I love having a working elevator!" Penny said throwing her arms across the doors in a failed attempt to hug said elevator. "It's going to be so much easier to get groceries upstairs now!"

"Yeah! And maybe now Sheldon and I can go buy back the time machine." Penny turned around to glare at Leonard. He smirked back.

"No." Penny said firmly.

"You just hate it because it was blocking the stairs that day."

"No, I hate it because it made me miss work that day. Also, it's huge, pointless, and took up your whole living room."

"Plus, it gave Sheldon nightmares about Morlocks coming to eat him," Leonard added.

"Seriously?"

Leonard shrugged. "He never really admitted it, but yeah." There was a ding as the elevator reached the ground floor, and the doors slid open. Leonard and Penny walked in, and Leonard pressed the button for the fourth floor.

"So do you want to watch a movie tonight?"

"As long as it's not another Star Trek movie."

Leonard looked at her scandalized. "But you haven't seen them all yet! We're only on Four!"

"Honey! I'm tired of space stuff."

Leonard pouted, and Penny countered with a pleading look of her own. The elevator dinged as it passed a floor. Leonard finally sighed.

"Alright, not Star Trek."

Penny grinned. "Thank you!" Leonard nodded in reply, still sulking a bit. Penny looked up at the elevator display.

"Are we seriously only on two?" Leonard looked up also.

"Apparently." He tilted his head at the display. "I get the feeling it would have been faster to take the stairs."

"Faster, but more work," Penny reasoned. Leonard couldn't argue there. By the scientific definition, the same amount of work was being done in either scenario. It was just when they took the elevator, the work wasn't being done by them. He could, of course, clarify her statement with that reasoning, but she probably wouldn't appreciate it.

Penny suddenly got a mischievous grin on her face. She leaned over and pressed the stop button on the panel.

"What are you doing?" Leonard asked.

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad." Penny moved in to kiss him. Well, that's fine, but Leonard was less concerned with what Penny had planned and more concerned with getting the elevator started again. Stopping an elevator notorious for breaking down seemed to be just asking for trouble. He pulled back to convey this point.

"Penny.." But Penny interrupted him by sliding down to nibble at his neck while her hands tugged at his jacket. She pulled it off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Okay, maybe this was more than just making out in the elevator. More than making out was good! More than making out was very good. His hands found their way to her waist and skimmed up under her shirt. Penny sighed and returned her mouth to his, their tongues now entering the fray.

Leonard's hands journeyed up until they brushed the sides of her breasts. Penny moaned a little and leaned into him, her hands bunching up his t-shirt, trying to get more contact.

Deciding shirts were unnecessary and annoying, they pulled apart briefly to remove them. Leonard's got caught up a bit on his glasses so Penny reached over, pulling both off with ease and tossing them to the ground. Leonard wasn't entirely sure where they ended up, but he hoped it wouldn't result in his glasses being crushed.

Penny wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer again, and then his thoughts were on things much more pleasant than the fate of his glasses. Like her bare skin touching his, and her mouth at his ear doing some really wicked things to it. Leonard cupped her rear with one hand and brought his other up to massage her breast. He found her nipple with his thumb and teased it through the fabric of her bra. Penny gasped and gripped his hips. Her fingers looped through his belt loops, tugging at the waistband of his pants.

She kissed her way down his jawline until Leonard twisted his head to re-capture her lips. Penny could feel him hardening and rocked her hips, eliciting a groan from him. His hands fumbled with the back of her bra, managing to undo the catch, and she quickly flung it off to the side. Leonard spun them around so that Penny's back was up against the wall and ducked down to take a breast in his mouth. Penny rested her hands on his shoulders as he licked and sucked, alternating between full kisses and lightly teasing with his tongue.

Finally, Penny couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him now, so she started unbuttoning her jeans. Leonard caught on and helped her take off both her jeans and panties. As soon as she had stepped out of them, her hands reached for the zip to his pants, and together they freed him of the rest of his clothing.

Using his shoulders for leverage, Penny jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. They managed to balance for about five seconds before falling over onto the floor.

"Ow!" Leonard said, sounding more peeved than hurt. Penny just laughed.

"Oops." She rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow. She gave him a saucy grin. Leonard tried to glare at her, but couldn't really make it seem serious. He settled for pulling her down into another kiss.

Penny was more than satisfied with this punishment and returned his kiss eagerly. Leonard brought his hands over to her waist, and Penny moved so that she was now straddling him on the floor. Reaching down between them, she wrapped her fingers around him and stroked his length a few times. Leonard grunted and tried tugging her closer.

Penny teased him for a little longer before positioning herself and sliding down onto him. They both moaned as he filled her. Leonard sat up and kissed his way down and across her chest again. Penny rocked up and down on him, and Leonard met her with his own thrusts up. The tension coiled and built, driving the pace faster and faster. Penny returned to kissing him, the kisses getting messier and sloppier by the second. Leonard was just hoping that Penny was close because he didn't think he was going to last much longer when the world seemed fall out from under them causing them to smack back down into the floor.

Penny pushed herself up and looked at Leonard. "What the hell was that?"

"Um, I think that was the elevator," Leonard said, looking around at the now slightly angled floor.

"The elevator doing what?"

"Falling."

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately," he replied, pointing to the floor. Penny looked and frowned.

"So we broke the elevator. Again."

"Yep."

Penny seemed to be contemplating something.

"What's the likelihood of the elevator falling the rest of the way if we continue?"

Leonard thought. "Probably pretty high."

Penny bit her lip. "And what's the likelihood of us dying when we hit the ground?"

"Well we're only around the second or third floor, so we wouldn't actually die. We might be injured, though."

"Injured enough where we couldn't put our clothes back on before we were rescued?"

Leonard just stared at her a bit incredulously. Penny sighed.

"Damnit!" she said, moving off of Leonard and onto the floor next to him. Leonard really hated this elevator now. Groaning, he got up and located his glasses (which were not crushed) and his pants. He dug his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Penny asked.

"Sheldon. I'm going to see if he can get Howard and Raj over to help us out."

"Why don't you just press the 'Emergency Call' button?"

"Sure, why don't you press it?" His tone made Penny eye him suspiciously, but she pressed the button anyway. Nothing happened.

"Ah," Penny said. The 'Emergency Call' button was broken again also. Actually, come to think of it, the button had probably never been fixed.

"Hey, Sheldon?" Leonard said when his roommate picked up. Penny started gathering and sorting the rest of their clothes. "Are Raj and Howard already over? ... Okay... Uh huh..... Yeah, I already know the elevator is broken. ... Because I'm _in_ the elevator, Sheldon. Penny and I are stuck." Penny rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know! .. Look, can you three just come down and help get us out? ... Somewhere around the second floor-ish. ... No, I can't be more exact! We were heading to third when the elevator stopped, and it slipped down about a foot. ... Okay, bye." Leonard hung up his phone. Penny tossed his t-shirt at him.

"So are they coming down?"

"Yeah, they should be here in a couple of minutes," Leonard said, starting to get dressed.

"Is it going to take them long to get us out?" Penny asked as she adjusted her bra strap.

"God, I hope not."

_--- 25 minutes later ---_

"Hey! We got it open!" Howard exclaimed as Sheldon and Raj finally pulled the doors apart.

"Yeah, brilliant." Penny glared at Howard from inside the elevator.

"Don't glare at us! We're not the ones stupid enough to use the elevator in the first place," Howard said, helping Penny jump down to the second floor.

Sheldon looked over at Howard.

"Actually, you and Raj were planning to use the elevator, but it was already broken. If you had arrived before Leonard and Penny, it could easily have been the two of you in need of rescuing from the elevator," he corrected.

"Maybe not so easily," Leonard muttered to himself as he also jumped out. Raj was whispering something to Howard.

"Hey, that's a good point. We were with Sheldon for at least 20 minutes before they called." He turned to Leonard and Penny. "What exactly were you two doing to break the elevator?"

"Psshh, nothing!" Penny said, not quite meeting his eyes. "So movie, right?" Her voice was a little louder and higher than normal as she turned to look at Leonard.

"Right! Yeah, movie." Leonard nodded, his voice also sounding odd. The two headed for the stairs. "Thanks for getting us out!" Leonard called back over his shoulder. Sheldon, Howard, and Raj watched them leave.

"Ten bucks says they were having sex when it broke," Raj said.

"Well, that would be a foolish bet," Sheldon replied. "That fact was obvious even to me."


End file.
